Forbidden Love
by AbigailRose13
Summary: A little fanfic about the love between childhood friends Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr. Their love may have started from the moment they set eyes on each other, but due to the feuding relationship of their fathers their feelings for each other look impossible right now. Join me through this journey! Rated T just because I don't know what to expect yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Philip!" called Eliza Hamilton. "Come here!"

"Yes, ma?" The young boy, just nearly aged ten dashed into the room. Eliza's face filled with a warm smile. She spread her arms out to embrace her son. "What did you need?"

"Your father wishes to take you on a trip for your birthday." Philip looked at his mother in confusion.

"My birthday is in two days. Can't he just take me then." Eliza frowned.

"Your father-" Eliza sighed. "Your father can't be around for your birthday. He has a meeting he must attend that day." She dreaded to look at her son's disappointed face. _Why can't he ever be around?_ Eliza tried to smile. "Just make him satisfied. You'll have plenty of fun. Oh, and here he is now!" Alexander Hamilton, a man of great wit and pride, strode into the room with a grin on his face.

"Philip!" exclaimed his father. Philip raced over to his pa's outstretched arms. Hamilton hoisted him into the air. Philip giggled, but then remembered the news his mother told him.

"Pa? Is it true you cannot attend my birthday?" Hamilton scratched the back of his head. "Pa?"

"Well, I-" Hamilton caught a glimpse of his son's heartbroken face. "It just came up so fast. I'm sorry, really. I just hoped I could celebrate it somehow."

Philip sighed. _Just satisfy him._ "Let's go then!" Eliza kissed Philip's forehead, then her husband's. She gave him a frown as if to say, _why can't you ever be around?_

"Let's go, Philip," said Hamilton, eager to avoid Eliza's critical looks. "Farewell, my love!" Eliza blushed. Hamilton and Philip walked out the door hand in hand. Eliza shut the door behind them.

* * *

Philip skipped alongside Hamilton, engrossed in everything around him. Hamilton smiled, enjoying Philip's pleasure. "Pa?", questioned Philip. "Isn't that Mr. Burr?" Hamilton's head abruptly spun around. Indeed it was.

"It is," answered Hamilton through gritted teeth. _This day is about your son, not you. Just continue walking._

"Hamilton, is that you?" _Too late._ Aaron Burr waved over Hamilton and Philip. Burr offered his hand to shake. Hamilton just sighed. "Nice to see you, too Hamilton." Burr frowned, obviously offended by Hamilton shunning his offer to shake. He then noticed an uncomfortable looking Philip. "Hello there, Philip!"

"Hello, Mr. Burr," replied Philip. Suddenly a joyous looking girl bounded out of a shop.

"Daddy, daddy I found the most wonderful necklace. Mother would just love it! I-", she stopped noticing her father had guests.

"Philip, Hamilton, this is my daughter Theodosia. Theodosia, this is Philip and his father Alexander Hamilton."

"Hello, sirs! Nice to meet you. Mr. Hamilton, I have heard so much about you!" She waved at Philip. Philip just blushed. Theodosia giggled and went to hold her father's hand.

"Hamilton, what brings you downtown?", queried Burr.

"I'm here to celebrate Philip here's birthday. Now if you excuse me, we're going to continue doing that." Hamilton seized Philip's hand and walked away.

"Pa-" Philip felt awkward just walking away from the Burrs. They were so nice to him after all.

"Happy Birthday!', shouted Theodosia as the father and son walked away.

"We must be going, Theo," implied Burr. He tried to cover up the awkward encounter with the Hamiltons. "Now, show me where that necklace was."


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock, Knock._ "Coming!", answered Eliza as she raced to open the door.

"Ma!" Philip smiled and ran to his mother to greet her. Eliza smiled and ruffled Philip's hair playfully, ignoring his annoyance.

"Eliza." Hamilton smiled and kissed his wife.

"Yuck!", said Philip in disgust at his parent's embrace. The couple just smiled.

"So, tell me. How was your outing?", questioned Eliza.

"Fine, I guess," answered Philip. Eliza gave her husband a puzzling look. Hamilton just looked away.

"What do you mean, love?" Eliza gave Philip her full attention. _What the heck did Alexander do this time?_

"It's my fault, really," replied. Hamilton decided he better explain this instead. "We ran into Burr and his daughter."

"And-," asked Eliza.

"Well-" Hamilton sighed. "I guess I took no interest in speaking to him, so I ended our trip earlier than expected."

"Pa didn't shake his hand." Philip clapped his hands over his mouth. He didn't mean to expose his father like that. Eliza gave Hamilton a look. "They were very polite though. And Theodosia Burr was pretty. Pretty nice, I mean!" Phillip flushed a bright pink remembering the young girl he had met in town. Eliza giggled.

"Well, your father is set to have a meeting with Mr. Burr next month. I was going to come along to visit Mrs. Burr. I sure we can arrange for you come along as well. Alexander, what do you think?"

"Well, Eliza-" Eliza gave him a look. Hamilton nodded his head. "Yes, sure. That'd be great."

"Yay!", said, Philip.

"Ma!" A young Angelica Hamilton called to Eliza. "Can you help me with the piano?"

"I'm coming, Angie. Hold on!" Eliza turned towards her husband. "Alexander find something to do with your son. You still have a birthday celebration to complete." She left the room to go help her daughter.

"So, pa. What do you have in mind?", asked Philip with eager eyes.

"Chess?", suggested Hamilton.

"How do you play?" Hamilton went over to lift the chess board off a shelf.

"I'll teach you." He set the board down on a table. "It's easy once you learn how to play." Hamilton set the pieces on the board as he explained the rules to his son.

"Checkmate!", exclaimed Philip as he knocked his father's last piece off the board. Philip grinned from ear to ear. "Pa, it's not that fun if you go easy on me."

"I wasn't going easy on you. I just have the smartest son in the world." Alexander placed the pieces back into their designated spots.

"This was a nice early birthday, pa." Philip ran over to hug his father.

"Thank you, Philip. I'm sorry I can't make it to your birthday." Alexander hoisted Philip up onto his shoulders.

"You know, it's fine. I love you pa."

"I love you too, Philip."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is so fun to write so far! Technically the year is 1792. The use of a chalkboard is mentioned in here, and the chalkboard was invented in 1801, but nevermind that. Also, I'm not really sure what kids learned in the American Revolution period, so I apologize if the learning methods are incorrect for this time period. Enjoy!**

One month has passed, and it is now time for the meeting between Hamilton and Burr. Eliza, Alexander, and Philip all boarded the coach. The happy family chatted, laughed, and Philip embarrassed himself a few times. All was well. Finally, the coach came to a stop. Hamilton was the first to reach the Burr residence. He took a deep breath in, then knocked on the door. The door was opened by a fairly beautiful woman.

"Mr. Hamilton. Welcome! Come in, come in." Hamilton just smiled and walked into the house to find Burr. She looked around some more before noticing Eliza, Philip in tow, approach the steps. "Eliza!"

"Theodosia! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Eliza." She glanced down at Philip. "Who is this young man?"

"Hello, Mrs. Burr. My name is Philip. Nice to make your acquaintance!" Mrs. Burr smiled. Philip searched the home for his friend. "Um, is Theodosia here?"

"Yes, she is. Why don't you come in first?" Philip and Eliza walked into the home.

"Philip? Mother is that Philip? Is Philip here?" A young girl dashed down the stairs.

"Theo! Hello." Philip smiled, excited to see his friend.

"You're all she's ever been talking about," said Mrs. Burr. Theodosia blushed, which made Philip laugh. "Come join us in the sitting room, won't you?" The four walked into a nicely decorated room complete with broad windows, a couple of chairs, and a large grand piano. Mrs. Burr prepared some tea as Eliza, Philip, and Theodosia sat down.

"I've missed you so, Philip. I understand you had your birthday last month?", asked Theodosia.

"I have missed you horribly, as well. And yes, my birthday was last month."

"Happy birthday, Philip."

"Thank you, Theo. I meant to ask, do you play?" Philip gestured towards the piano.

Theodosia nodded. "I do. Do you?"

"I do."

"Play something, for me," requested Theodosia.

"No, you should play something." Theodosia looked disappointed. "How about you play a song and I'll join you if I know it."

"That'd be nice." Mrs. Burr walked over with a tray of tea. "Mother I'm going to play the piano, for Philip.

"That's nice dear. Take it away." Theodosia walked over to the piano. He hands shook and barely touched the ivories.

"Come on, Theo. You can do it!", Philip encouraged. Theodosia took a deep breath in and began to play. It was beautiful and almost flawless. "I know that song," said Philip. "Good choice!" He approached the bench and sat next to Theodosia. He waited a moment to find the right place to join in. Finally, he found the perfect spot and began to harmonize with Theodosia's melody. They played, until the last chord. "That was beautiful," exclaimed Philip. Theodosia's cheeks reddened.

"Not as good as you," said Theodosia. Philip turned to face her.

"That's silly. You're making me doubt my own skills as a pianist," joked Philip. The two got up to join their mothers. "This tea is very good, Mrs. Burr."

"Thank you, Philip. You and Theodosia's music was beautiful. I long to hear more," replied Mrs. Burr. She turned to whisper something to Eliza.

"Maybe next time mother. How about me and Philip leave you two alone. I'll show him my room."

"That'd be nice, Theo. Have fun. Don't get yourself into trouble. I believe your father and Mr. Hamilton are in the upstairs office," said Mrs. Burr.

"We won't, mother. Come on Philip." Theodosia unexpectedly took Philip's hand and dragged him up the stairs to her room. Theodosia suddenly realized she was holding Philip's hand. She blushed and let go.

Phillip gave her a warm smile. "This is a nice room," he said as he walked into Theodosia's bedroom. He noticed the stack of books and journals on Theodosia's desk. "You're a big reader, I see."

"Oh yes. Daddy always wanted me to have a good education. It's fun, I guess," replied Theodosia.

"Show me what you know." Philip sat on her bed and pointed towards the chalkboard in her room. "I'll ask you some questions, and you write it down on there."

"Sure," agreed Theodosia. She picked up a piece of white chalk.

"If x=4, what is the solution to x multiplied by 3?" Theodosia worked away at the chalkboard. "12 is correct! Good job." Theodosia smiled. "Next question: What does the Latin phrase "bonum post meridiem" mean?" Theodosia again worked at the board.

"It means Good Morning!", answered Theodosia. Philip nodded. He asked her a series of more questions until he ran out of things to ask. She answered every question without flaw.

"You may just be the smartest girl I know," said Philip in bewilderment.

"Thank you. I-" A loud noise cut off Theodosia.

"Burr, you have to stand for your beliefs. What is your problem?" Philip recognized that voice anywhere. It was the frustrated voice of his pa.

"Philip!", called Eliza. "Time to go home." Philp sighed.

"Farewell, Theo. I hope to see you sometime in the future. Actually, can I borrow a piece of parchment?" Theodosia ran to get him a piece. He quickly scrawled his address onto it. "Send me letters."

"I will. Farewell." She hugged her friend goodbye. Philip raced down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Burr. Thank you for having me." Philip ran to join his family in the coach. Theodosia came down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Philip," she called.

"Goodbye, Theo!"


	4. Chapter 4

The year is now 1974. Theodosia and Philip have yet to see each other again. Their relationships seem to last on the series of letters they write each other. Theodosia's mother was unwell, as Philip has learned in his recent letters. The Burrs and Hamiltons both worry for Mrs. Theodosia. Sometimes Philip notices his letters are tear stained. Philip was re-reading some of Theodosia's letters when Eliza walked in with a letter in hand. "Philip! You have another letter."

"It seems Theodosia writes me a letter every day!" Philip smiled and took the letter from his mother hand. _This one is awfully tear-stained, even the envelope is wet. I hope Theodosia is alright._ Philip gasped at the first words of the letter.

 _Dearest Philip,_

 _I can't comprehend the pain I feel in my heart. My mother, as you may know, her as Theodosia or Mrs. Burr, is gone. This letter is hard to even write down. I had hoped you could attend her funeral. It should be on June 23. I am not fit to receive letters at the moment. I understand you'd probably like to write back, but I'd like some time to mourn. Thank you._

 _Yours,_

 _Theo_

Philip began to cry. "Philip? Oh no? Did she-" Eliza looked at her son with great distress.

"The funeral is June 23rd. We were invited to join." Philip put his hands on his head. Eliza ran over to comfort her son. Theodosia's death had the same impact on her, as it did to him. Eliza cried softly, with her son. Hamilton walked into seeing his family crying.

"What happened?", asked Hamilton. Unable to speak, Philip thrust an even more tear-stained parchment towards his father. His eyes quickly scanned the letter. "Oh, Philip, Eliza. I'm sorry." Hamilton went over to embrace his wife and son. "It's gonna be alright now," coaxed Hamilton, as if speaking to two scared children.

* * *

The family approached the coach. No Hamilton spoke a word this time. The ride was quiet and solemn. The younger children may not have understood death yet, but they knew better than to say something. The Hamiltons, dressed in black as dark as night, approached the cemetery. Philip looked around for Theodosia. He longed to see her again, and comfort her. Theodosia noticed Philip first, though.

"Philip!", cried Theodosia. She had obviously been crying, and her cheeks were a bright pink. Philip ran to hug his friend.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Your mother was an excellent woman, no doubt," said Philip.

"As are Eliza and I. It is difficult to hear of her passing. She was definitely an excellent woman," offered Hamilton. He may not completely enjoy Aaron Burr, but his wife was a kindhearted soul. For her to be missing during his visits there would feel strange.

"Daddy's saying his speech. Come sit with me?" Before Philip could answer, he found himself being dragged towards the front aisle.

"It is hard to think that my Theodosia is gone," started Burr. A tear rolled down his face. "I loved her with all my heart. She made me laugh when times were hard. She was always there. You may say she was my only source of sanity. Then she brought my daughter Theodosia into our lives." Theodosia blushed as her father gestured towards her. "If I find this death hard, I imagine it is much harder for her. My wife and Theodosia were very close. For her to be missing from the rest of her childhood will be difficult. I hope God welcomes my wife into heaven. I can trust she'll safely watch over us from there. Theodosia, I love you. Goodnight my sweet." Burr dismounted the stage. The tears poured uncontrollably out of his eyes.

"Theo, go," said Philip. Theodosia nodded. She ran to her father, tears streaming as she did. Philip couldn't help, but to cry as well. His mother and father came to comfort each other. The whole funeral party was crying. No words could describe the emotions of that evening.

* * *

"Goodbye, Theo," said Philip as he prepared to leave. "I'm truly sorry. Please write again when you feel up to it." Philip kissed Theodosia's hand, which made her giggle. Burr gave Philip a questionable look. _What the heck was that for Philip? You flirt! Great now her father wishes to hurt you. Just splendid!_ Philip blushed as he walked away. It was only a matter of time until everyone left. Burr advanced towards his daughter.

"I know you loved her very much. So did I. I don't know how we're going to do this, but I promise to keep you safe," said Burr. Theodosia smiled at her father.

"Thank you, Daddy," answered Theodosia.

"Speaking of keeping you safe, I'm gonna start now," said Burr.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Theodosia.

"That Philip boy is dangerous. I don't want you around him. In fact, you're investing too much of your time into writing letters with him. It must stop."

"What!", cried Theodosia. "Is this just because he kissed my hand. That was just polite." Theodosia then realized something. She stared up at her father. "This is because he's a Hamilton, isn't it. You can't let your stupid feud with his father prevent all contact with his family. It's unfair!"

"Theo-," started Burr.

"No. That's it. Let's go home." Theodosia stomped over to the coach. Burr sighed and followed her. _What was he going to do with her?_


	5. Chapter 5

**So, that was sad. Sorry about that. I wish I could say it'd get better (and don't get me wrong, it will), but this chapter is gonna focus on the drama between the Hamiltons and the Burrs introduced in the last chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!**

A week later, Philip received a letter from Theodosia. Philip was very oblivious to what had happened after he left, so he did not know that this letter might be one of the last. Eliza walked in, envelope in hand. "Philip!", she announced. Philip looked up from his schoolwork. "Your friend has sent you a letter." Philip sat up to take the letter from his mother's hand.

"Thanks, ma! I wonder what Theo has to say." Philip carefully opened the letter.

 _Dearest Philip,_

 _I sincerely regret having to send letters with such horrible news to them. I apologize, but I'm afraid it's not going to get any better. My father is a good man, but he can be quite ignorant sometimes. Like now. Oh, Philip. What will we do? This just may be my last letter to you. My father thinks it is not a good idea to be around you. He claims it is just an act of protecting his "little girl." But we both know the reason. It's because you carry the Hamilton family name. I see nothing wrong with that, of course. Your mother carries that same name, she is an excellent woman. Your father may feud with mine, but I can't believe it means I cannot be friends with you, let alone be in contact with you. You can't send any letters because my father is going to check every letter sent here now. I have a plan though. Look on the back of the letter._

 _Yours,_

 _Theodosia_

"I can't believe this!", yelled Philip in agony. Eliza looked at her troubled son with concern.

"Philip, is everything alright?", asked Eliza. Philip just sighed. He turned the letter over to read what this "plan" was.

 _Hello Philip. This plan is dangerous, no doubt. I understand if you would like to not participate in it. If you do wish to, though, here is the plan. I shall put my father to bed, kiss him goodnight as I always do. Around 8 pm meet me in the garden in the back of my home. you might have to walk, but the trip is just twenty minutes. Anyway, the garden is on the opposite side of my father's bedroom. He shouldn't notice. I hope that you'll join me. I really am sorry if this results in consequence. See you later._

Philip smiled. "Oh, sorry ma. I forgot to answer you. Everything is fine. I misunderstood." Philip looked at the grandfather clock on the back wall. _6 pm._ Philip could not wait.

* * *

"Ma, I'm going for a walk," said Philip. Eliza looked at son, confused.

"Philip," said Eliza. "It is nearly 8 pm. That is a bit too late for you to go out for a walk."

"Please, ma," begged Philip. "Let me go. I promise I'll be careful. Please." Eliza sighed.

"Don't be too long. Be safe." Eliza kissed her son's forehead.

"Love you, ma. Bye!" Philip nearly sprinted out the door. He was going to be late! Finally, he reached the familiar Burr household. He saw his friend standing in the garden quietly. The moonlight seemed to hit her just right. _She looks beautiful. Wait, no Philip, what are you thinking._ He shook away his thoughts and advanced towards his friend. "Theo!", he whispered.

"Hello, Philip!", replied Theodosia. She smiled at her friend. "It has been too long."

"It's been merely a week. Speaking of, how are you?" Theodosia sighed. She stared up at the stars.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. It's quite hard without her, but I know she watches over me from above."

"I got your letter, obviously. Is what you said really true?"

"I'm afraid so. I just- I love him, but I can't believe this. It's biased. I'm just glad I can see you tonight." That made Philip blush.

"Yes, me too. The feud between our fathers is foolish. I cannot believe them."

"I know," replied Philip. "I have something that'll cheer you up."

"What is that?", asked Theodosia. Philip grinned.

"I'm known for being a bit of a poet. I was wondering if I could read one I'm working on to you?" Philip pulled a piece of scrap parchment out of his coat pocket.

"I'd love that. Sure." Theodosia sat down on a nearby bench.

"Here we go." Philip took a deep breath in.

 _A good friend is there for you_

 _Empathetic and humane_

 _They will always stay true_

 _Even in the pain_

 _They will not care about your quirks_

 _They will see you as yourself_

 _They know exactly what works_

 _When you are in need of help_

 _I know my friend is like that_

 _Her smile pure_

 _Her laugh can light up the world_

 _Theo, I'm glad to be friends with you_

Philip's whole face reddened. "Philip," said Theodosia. "That was beautiful. Thank you so much! I appreciate your friendship too."

"I wrote it a few days ago. I was going to send it to you once you were ready, but since we're now in this position, I thought I'd just read it in person."

"Philip, thank you so-," Theodosia stopped short.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? SOMEONE EXPLAIN, NOW!" Burr must've noticed Theodosia was out of bed. He turned towards Philip, his eyes flaming. "Philip? I should've known."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Philip. He didn't realize he grasped Theodosia's hand. He quickly let go. "I'm so sorry. It's not her fault. Please."

"Theodosia, go to your bed." Theodosia came to face Philip.

"Go, it's alright," Philip whispered. Philip handed her the poem, and she ran into her home. Philip got up to leave.

"Stop. Right. There," muttered Burr. Philip spun around.

 _Crap._


	6. Author's Note

Hello! Thank you for any of you people out there who took their time to read this fanfic so far. I hope you're enjoying it. Let's recap. So far we have met a majority of the main characters of this story. Theodosia Burr and Philip Hamilton have become close friends, to their fathers' dislike. They have sent each other letters frequently, until the day they met up for a very unfortunate reason. In the year 1974, Theodosia (Senior) has passed away. Theo and Philip since then have become even closer friends, which was dangerous. Dangerous, why? Well, as I hope you have read, Aaron Burr prohibits any contact with Philip because (as Theodosia expects) he carries one of Burr's greatest rival's name. Hamilton. Theodosia does not go through with this, however, and writes Philip one last letter explaining a plan. A very dangerous plan. Philip meets Theo late at night in her garden. They share some cute moments together, blah blah blah. Then in comes Burr. Theo rushes off, scared, while Philip leaves. Or so he thought he would.  
Yay! Sorry, I left you at a cliff-hanger. I'll try to resolve that this weekend. I had school and homework and stuff. I have some things I'd just wanted to clear up. If you have listened to the Hamilton soundtrack, you'll know of the song Schuyler Defeated. I was listening to it last night when I realized the events that take place in that song do not match up to the events in this story. I now declare that not everything will match the soundtrack. It is also historically based, as well, anyway. Speaking of historical based, their ages are real. Philip currently in the story is technically age 12, while Theodosia is almost 11. You may have noticed some *romantic* hints in the story. From my school experience (not my own, not yet) people around that age start to develop "feelings", if you know what I mean. So, expect the Philidosia to intensify. Enjoy the next part. Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Philip POV:

I'm dead, I'm dead. Burr stared straight through my soul. I if looks could kill, I'd be done for. I knew I shouldn't have gone through with Theo's plan, but it's just so unfair we can't see each other. Who does this man think he is?

"Philip," growled Burr. He walked so close to me that I fell back into the bench. "What in the name of sanity are you doing with my daughter?"

Help. "Um, Mr. Burr, sir. There is a very good explanation for all of this." Burr just stared, his eyebrows furrowing. "Sir?"

"There is no need to explain anything, young man. You and your father, are so much alike. Too much alike. You think you can go around, frolicking with my Theodosia? You have the wrong picture. If you think you're ever seeing her again, you can go burn all your letters!"

"Mr. Burr. Please, I'm very sorry, but my father is an excellent man. Do not insult him, or my family." I tried to seem tough. I really tried.

"I'm walking you home Philip." Great, just what I wanted. Burr took me by the shoulder. No one said a word the whole way. No one dared to.

Knock, knock, knock. Burr knocked on the door. Just as I feared, my mother opened it.

"Oh, Philip! We were so worried. Where the heck were you? I'm glad you're safe." I ran to accept her embrace. She looked up. "Oh, Mr. Burr! Thank you so much for escorting Philip home. How did you cross paths?"

"Mother," I started. "It's awfully late. I'm going to bed." I yawned just for the sake of it.

"Philip, stay here," beckoned Ma. "Mr. Burr?"

"Well. I found Philip here messing around with my daughter in my garden. I thought my daughter was asleep at the time. Apparently the two just could not stop."

"Philip," cried my mother. "You said you were on a walk! Go to your room, and stay there. Thank you Mr. Burr, good night." Ma pointed a demanding finger towards that stairs. I traveled up the steps with a solemn gait. Why can't I ever make smart decisions? Oh Theo, I will see you again. I just don't know how yet.

I pondered over my poems, thinking of the one I had shared with Theo. Her eyes seemed to light up when she discovered it was about her. Oh, and her smile! I wish I could have bottled that smile and kept it forever. What am I thinking? She is just a friend. I kept reminding myself. Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend, right? I sighed and got back to my studies. Theo, I hope you face lesser consequences than me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Theodosia POV:**

 _Knock, knock, knock._ I sat up in my bed. "Theo?" Ugh, it's my father. Is he here to ruin my life some more? "Theo, can I come in please?"

"Go away. I don't want to see you!", I yelled back. I clutched the poem Philip wrote me tighter in my hand. I saw the door creak open. He just can't listen, can he? I quickly stashed away the poem in a drawer of my nightstand. I pulled the covers over my head.

"Theo, please. I know you don't understand now, but-" I sat up.

"What?", I raged. I could feel tear pouring down, warm on my face. "I understand perfectly. You and your disagreements with Mr. Hamilton can't get in the way of my life! I just can't believe this. I trusted you once. Now I don't even know you anymore. Just leave."

"Theo," he beckoned. He came over to embrace me, but I shouldered him off. He is not winning me over that easily!

"I just want to left alone, Daddy. Please." My father gave me a sorrowful look.

"As you wish. Stay away from that boy, Theo. He is dangerous." Daddy walked out of the room and closed the door. I slid out of bed and changed into my nightgown. I retired to my bed and tried to fall asleep. My eyes were heavy, yet they never closed. I was too busy thinking about Philip to sleep. I have never wanted something so much. It almost hurts to not be able to have it. I want to see him again. It's impossible. Everything seems impossible. I hope Philip is alright. I sighed and finally closed my eyes. Still, my dreams were filled with Philip.


	9. Chapter 8

"Philip? Philip are you in there?" Angelica "Angie" Hamilton walked into her brother's bedroom carrying a tray of food. "I have your lunch. You know your punishment ended four days ago. You can't just sulk in your bedroom all day." No response from Philip. Angie frowned. She set the tray on the bedside table. "I'll give you three second to come out of your covers. One, two, three! That's it." She hoisted the sheets off of Philip. He moaned and reached back for the covers, with no luck.

"Angie, go away." Philip continued to reach back for the sheets.

"Philip. I know you're disappointed, but this cannot continue. Your school break is almost over and you have done little work to keep up with your studies." Angie reached for a piece of buttered toast from the tray and thrust it towards Philip. "Eat," she beckoned. Philip sighed, and took the toast. "Tell me about her." Angie hopped onto his bed, eyes eager for a story.

"What?", asked Philip, mouth half full of toast. "Abwout hwoo?" Philip swallowed.

"Her. You know, that friend of yours who broke your heart." Philip made a sound of disgust.

"I'm not in love with her for one, so she didn't break my heart." Angie giggled, and Philip noticed he was blushing. He quickly brought his hands up to hide his face. "Anway, her name is Theodosia. She was my _friend_ and she was perfect. For a best friend, I mean. She could play piano, and sometimes I would join her. I can read her my poetry, and she never critiques it. Her smile was warm, and her laugh was beautiful." Philip started to drone off.

"Um, Philip," said Angie. She pointed towards his face. "You're blushing again."

"No, I'm not! Anyway, you're missing the point. She was the perfect best friend, and our fathers ruined everything! Just because she is a Burr and I'm a Hamilton we're forbidden to see each other, let alone write letters."

"Oh, she's a Burr. That explains a lot. Ooh, drama. Tell me more about- Oh, Philip! Are you crying?" Philip touched his face. A warm tear slid down his cheek, and wet his palm. "Here, take my handkerchief," offered Angie. She pulled a white linen handkerchief from her dress pocket. Philip took it and dried his tears. "She sounds perfect."

"She was. Thank you, Angie, for listening. You really are the best sister. I mean it." Angie smiled. She came close to her brother to hug him.

"And you," whispered Angie. "Are truly the best brother."

"And your favorite, too," joked Philip. Angie playfully shoved him.

"Philip, that's not fair!" Philip laughed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you take me downtown? A little trip, just you and me. Before I have to go back to school." Angie clapped her hands together.

"I'd love that Philip. If it'll get you out of your bedroom. Mother will be overjoyed you're spending time somewhere other than in this room obsessing over your problems."

"Hey! Come one, let's go." Philip offered his hand to Angie. She took it, as Philip helped her jump off his bed. You go alert Ma of our outing. I'm going to get ready.

"Sure. See you soon!" Angie practically skipped in excitement out of Philip's room. Philip chuckled to himself. He slid out of bed. He walked over to the mirror and smiled. His reflection smiled back. _You are worth it, Philip!_

* * *

Philip, your collar's lopsided," said Eliza. Philip rolled his eyes as his mother adjusted his shirt collar. "Perfect! Now don't go getting yourself in trouble. I'm thrilled you're getting out of that room of yours. I love you. Goodbye!" Philip and Angie walked out of the door as Eliza waved them off.

"I told you she'd be overjoyed," said Angie. "What are we going to do downtown?"

"I thought we'd visit the bookstore," suggested Philip. Angie mocked barfing in her mouth. "What? A bookstore is a great place."

"You're just like father. Fine, we'll go to the bookstore, but afterward, I get to choose the destination." Philip nodded.

"Sure, Angie. That's fair," said Philip. The two continued walking until they reached the downtown bookstore. Though it was only little ways from the Hamilton household, it seemed to be filled with so many people. People carrying all sorts of cargo, bumping into each other. Loud, bustling. It never completely pleased Philip, but Angie loved it. She couldn't keep her eyes off anything. Philip tried as hard as he could to get Angie to the bookstore. Finally, they reached the shop. Walking into the store was paradise for Philip. It was quiet and smelled of ink and paper. Just as he liked it. The two spent some time wandering around the store, peeking at books.

"Philip, are we actually going to buy anything?", asked Angie, getting bored of their wandering. "Can we go do something I'd like now- Woah! What the heck?" Philip had pushed Angie behind a bookshelf. He was breathing heavily. "Philip, why are we hiding? Are you alright?"

"Shhh. Whisper if you have to speak. Look around the bookshelf. Who do you see?" Angie confused looked around the other side of the bookshelf.

"Umm," said Angie as she looked around. Finally, she noticed what Philip had seen. "Oh, I see it now! Is that Senator Burr? Oh, and who is that with him? Is that that Theodosia girl?"

"Yes," whispered Philip. "Be a little quieter."

"I don't understand what you're so afraid of," said Angie. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"What?", asked Philip, horrified. "Bad idea, don't you-" _Too late._ Angie was already walking up to them. "Angie, what the hell?"

"Language!", scolded Angie as she approached the Burrs. She sneered at her brother as she looked up towards the man. "Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"


	10. Chapter 9

Philip's heart pounded in his chest. What was his sister doing? She was going to get herself killed. Aaron Burr looked down from the bookshelf to see a young girl. "That depends," said Burr. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Angie-" Angie stopped, realizing the Hamilton family name was what got her brother is so much trouble in the first place. "Yeah. Angie. I'm Angie."

"Umm, hello Angie," replied Burr. "Why have you come to see me?" Angie started to sweat. She really had come to freak out her brother. Now that she can't reveal her last name, she had no real purpose being there. Angie gave a nervous laugh.

"I've just heard so much about you," started Angie. "And-"

"Excuse me for interrupting." The girl next to Burr pointed to Angie. "Aren't you Angelica Hamilton?" Angie's body tensed. She had been exposed. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but-" The girl looked up at her father. He seemed to give her a _don't you dare_ look. " _Someone_ told me about an Angelica in the letters he had sent me. Oh, and I'm Theodosia Burr, by the way. Nice to meet you." Theodosia offered her hand to Angie. Angie took her hand, with the looming feeling of Burr staring down at her.

"I think my mother needs to see me, actually. I hope to see you in the future. Goodbye!" Angie ran away without answering Theodosia's question. _That was close._ She ran back to her brother's hiding spot and took his hand. She walked him out of the bookstore herself.

"I told you not to talk to them," said Philip, who had been watching the whole exchange. "Admit it was a bad idea."

"I will not admit anything," replied Angie, who was still breathing heavily from the awkward encounter with the Burrs. Eager to leave the sight of the store, Angie started walking towards a tailor's shop.

"Angie, we're not going clothes shopping!", opposed Philip.

"You said I could pick next! We made a deal." Philip sighed, and followed his sister into the shop. Little did he know, Theodosia was right behind him.

* * *

"Angie," complained Philip. "You have looked at at least 10 dresses already! Can we go?" Angie turned to face her brother.

"We have been here for five minutes, and-" _Ding, ding._ The shop door opened to reveal a curious Theodosia. Confused why his sister had stopped talking, Philip turned to see what his sister was looking at. Philip turned white. He turned his back to Theodosia and went to look at something in the back of the store. "Philip," whispered Angie. "Why is she here?'

"There is no law that she can't be. Now, shush." Someone tapped Philip on the back, and he winced. He turned around to see a smiling Theodosia. Philip gave a half-hearted smile and walked away. Theodosia caught up with him.

"Are you scared of me? I got way from father to talk to you," said Theodosia, hurt.

"I'm not scared of you, but I'm not risking being seen with you. The bookstore was a close call." Angie came running over.

"Are you Philip's girlfri-" Philip quickly clapped a hand over Angie's mouth. Theodosia and Philip blushed.

"This must be Angie," said Theodosia. "I apologize for putting you on the spot like that in the bookstore. Philip has told me all about you. You sound like a wonderful sister. Philip is very lucky to have such amazing siblings."

"Thank you, Theodosia," replied Angie. "He can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he's alright." Theodosia chuckled.

"Why don't you two talk. I'm going to go for a walk." A look of disappointed crossed over Theodosia and Angie's faces.

"But Philip, I came to talk to you. Don't go," said Theodosia.

"I can't be seen with you. Farewell." Philip left the shop. Angie looked up at a saddened Theodosia.

"He can be quite stubborn sometimes. I'm sorry. When someone is against the Hamilton family name, he doesn't let it slide. He'll figure out he is being stupid soon enough, don't you worry." Theodosia smiled.

"You're alright, Angelica Hamilton." Theodosia smiled.

"Call me Angie, please. You're pretty great too, Theodosia Burr."

"Call me Theo then. Does this mean we're friends?", asked Theodosia.

"I'd like to think so," replied Angie.

"This is dangerous," said Theodosia. "I like it." The two continued chatting. Angie told Theodosia jokes about Philip, and Theodosia vented to Angie about how her father is unfair. The two eventually became very good friends. A kind of friendship they'd need in times of peril. Especially the summer of 1797.


	11. Chapter 10

"Philip, you're just jealous," said a mid-teenaged Angie Hamilton. She was 12 years of age now and was shaping up to be a polite young woman. She was conversing with her now 14-year-old brother, Philip, in the parlor.

"I am not!", countered Philip. "I just think it is unfair that you're allowed to be around the Burrs, and I'm not." Angie snickered.

"That is the exact meaning of jealous! Besides, Mr. Burr doesn't even know I'm a Hamilton. It will be a short outing. I'm not stealing Theo from you. I'll be back before dinner." Philip rolled his eyes. Angie sighed at her brother's stubbornness. She loved her brother, but she thought he could be a bit single-minded sometimes. Angie rose from her chair to fix a pot of tea when a knock at the door was heard.

"I wonder who that is?", remarked Philip. He walked over to open the door. He was greeted by his Aunt Angelica Schuyler Church. "Aunt Angelica? How unexpected." Angelica let herself in, setting her bags down by the stairs. Angie came running in.

"Aunt Angelica! Why are you here?", asked Angie. Angelica smiled and hugged her niece.

"I have some things I have to take care of here. I might be staying for some time. Angie, why don't you fix us some tea? Philip, will you show me to a room?" Philip nodded at his aunt's request. He found this whole affair quite odd. Philip helped haul Angelica's luggage up the stairs into the spare bedroom.

"I hope this good. I'm going to fetch you some clean sheets." Angelica nodded. Philip couldn't tell if she had heard him or not. She seemed to have something else on her mind. Philip walked out of the room looking for some fresh sheets when he heard a soft sob. It seemed to be coming from his parents' room. Hoping his mother was okay, Philip rushed to open the door. Philip opened the door to a horrible sight. His mother was kneeling on the floor, choking back sobs. Torn and burnt letters were strewn around Eliza. She was a mess of tears. Philip turned white. Not quite sure what to do, Philip silently shut the door. He raced back to the room that his Aunt Angelica was in.

"Philip, bring the sheets- Oh dear God." Angelica noticed her nephew, pale as a ghost, standing in the doorway. He was breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon. Angelica set down her things and ran to comfort her nephew. What Philip found strangest of all, was that Angelica did not seem surprised by this at all. Like she expected this to happen.

Philip parted from his aunt. "Aunt Angelica, what happened? Why are you really here? Tell me what I just witnessed!" Angry tears started to stream down Philip's face. He collapsed onto the bed. Angelica sat beside him.

"Philip, something very terrible has happened. I'm not going to try and explain it to you. Promise me you'll be mature about this." Angelica moved her hand around in her bag. She pulled out a pamphlet of some sort. Philip took it hesitantly from his aunt's hand. The front read _The Renoylds Pamphlet._ Philip counted 95 pages. What was so important that his father had to write a full-blown pamphlet about it? Angelica just sat by. With a solemn look on her face, she watched as her nephew read through the disaster. Philip's face switched from heartbroken to furious until he was crying. The tears stung Philip's eyes. He read until the tears blinded him. Philip thrust the pamphlet towards Angelica, never wanting to see it again.

"I cannot believe him!", raged Philip. He walked in circles around the room, flailing his arms as he spoke. Pure enmity rushed through his veins. "The great Alexander Hamilton, who had nothing to lose, goes and messes his life up. With an affair! An affair! Why? And I wasn't even there. He just goes around deciding its okay to be with other women. He should've taken a break while he was at it. And this was five years ago! What was he afraid of? Why did he do this? He hurt Ma! He hurt everyone. And me. And Angie- Angie Oh God!" Philip raked his fingers through his hair. "Aunt Angelica, where can you find this?"

"Umm-," Angelica who did not expect this sort of outburst, was still collecting herself. "You can find this just about anywhere. It's even on newsstands. Why?" Just with that, Philip could hear a slam of the door. The front door. Angelica and Philip shot down the stairs to find Theodosia cradling a fainted Angie in her arms. Theodosia was crying. Angelica ran to retrieve Angie from Theodosia's arms. Philip stood at the bottom of the stairs, completely in shock.

"Oh, Philip!", cried Theodosia. She ran to hug Philip, but unsure what position they were in at the moment, she restrained herself. "It's all so horrible! Everyone was reading it. Angie and I were curious to see what it was all about. We grabbed one from the shelf of the bookstore. Angie started crying. Even I did. I didn't know what to do. We caught a coach back, but she fainted just before we reached the steps. I know I shouldn't be here. I'm so sorry about all this." Theodosia went to leave the house.

"Wait," said Philip, finally back in the realization of what was happening. "Don't go." Theodosia stopped and closed the door. She walked closer to Philip. "I'd like to thank you. For helping my sister, you know. And I owe you an apology. It's not your fault I can't see you. I'm sorry I was so rude to you that time at the tailor's shop. Can you forgive me?"

"I definitely forgive you, Philip Hamilton," replied Theodosia. She managed a weak smile. This time she went to hug Philip, and he didn't resist. The hug felt warm and comforting, like a blanket. Something Philip needed. Suddenly, another unexpected visitor busted through the door.


	12. Chapter 11

**Glossary Term: Cravat \- The sort of cloth tie-like thing men wore around their necks in the American Revolution period.**

Alexander Hamilton. All eyes turned towards him. Theodosia looked at him with saddened eyes. Philip didn't quite know how to react. And Angelica-

"Congratulations!", yelled Angelica. She stormed towards him, grabbing him by his cravat. She dragged him into an office room before anyone could say anything. Much yelling and quarrelling could be heard, though most of it was from an infuriated Angelica. Philip dropped to sit on the stairs. He put his head in his hands in disbelief. He still could not believe all of this was really happening. Theodosia sighed and went over to help Angie who was just waking up from being unconscious.

"Theo?", asked Angie. She rubbed her eyes as she propped herself up in the chair she was sitting in. "What happened? We were out, and then I read that pamphlet. We hurried back, and then-"

"You're fine," reassured Theodosia. "Your Aunt Angelica and Philip helped. Your father-"

"I don't want to deal with him," said Angie in exasperation. "No."

Theodosia sighed. "I meant to ask, where are your other siblings at the moment?"

"My brother AJ is out with them, they should return shortly. Though, I guess now isn't a good time to be here. Where is my aunt?" With that, Angelica came into the parlour. She seemed to have been crying. "Aunt Angelica! I think we're in a bit of a situation here. AJ is out with my brothers. I don't think they should be here."

"I'll go find them," offered Angelica. With that, she ran out of the house. Philip walked into the room. He smiled and hugged his sister.

"I'm so glad you're alright," said Philip. Theodosia stood by silently as the brother and sister embraced and cried. The family would be truly hit hard by Alexander's actions. Philip then got up and hugged Theodosia. They stood there for a little while. Angie tried to stifle a laugh as the two parted, blushing. They all sat quietly in the parlour. They tried to keep a positive mind, but no one could manage to do it. Alexander Hamilton then came rushing through the room, covering his face in shame. He went to open the door, but Philip spoke up.

"Pops," he cried. "Why?"

Hamilton started crying. "It was an act of political sacrifice."

"So that's it, then?", piped up Angie. Tears streamed down her face like waterfalls. "Your job is more important than your own family. If I had to take a guess, you're going back to your office? Stay there, why don't you?"

"I-" The family turned their heads away from Hamilton. Only Theodosia was the one to look. That was a mistake. Hamilton caught her eyes and gave her a cold, dead stare. "You should not be here. Your name has brought nothing but shame to this family."

"My family," replied Theodosia with confidence. "Has nothing to do with this. My father may have known about all of this, but it was your own actions that have caused your family harm. You should consult your family about this matter, not me. No one, your son and daughter included, wants to hear of this 'family name' nonsense. Go to your office, but take my words into account. Good day, Mr. Hamilton." Everyone looked at Theodosia. She was standing up out of her chair, with a look of pride on her face. Angie would've cheered, but she knew now was not an appropriate time. Hamilton lost eye contact with his family and hurried out of the house.

"Thank you, Theo," said Philip.

"I'm sorry," Theodosia apologised. She sat down in her chair.

"You are incredible. Do not be sorry!", said Philip. He took Theodosia's hand and kissed it. She blushed. "Thank you, Miss Theodosia. I was wondering if you would accompany me to the winter ball?"

"Oh, Philip! I'd love to," exclaimed Theodosia. She then got a look of disappointment. "Our fathers will never agree to such idea."

"Just go by yourself, and it'll be a mere coincidence," said Philip.

"Philip, can I go, too?", asked Angie.

"Sure," Philip replied. "I'll accompany you to the ball, Angie. Then it won't be as suspicious."

"What a wonderful idea! I can't wait to attend," Theodosia remarked, joyously. She looked at the clock. "I must be going. Thank you for having me. I wish your family well. Goodbye." With that Theodosia left the household. Philip sighed.

"Someone is in love!", teased Angie. Philip's cheeks got a deep shade of rose.

"And what if I am?" Angie just giggled. "We should check on mother." Angie nodded. The two went to make sure Eliza was fine. the slowly creaked the door open. Eliza had gotten rid of every single letter. She was softly breathing in her bed, asleep. Philip sighed a sigh of relief. He hoped his parents would soon mend their wounds. "We should go to bed, too." Angie nodded and went to change into her nightgown. Philip walked to his room, and changed into his nightshirt. He shuffled into bed, and quickly fell asleep. Dreams of Theodosia filled his head.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: By the way, all rights of Hamilton are reserved to Lin Manuel Miranda. I do not own the title. This is a work of fiction, inspired by the play. Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but Philip went to boarding school at age 12. I'm taking some artistic liberties here, and we're just going to wait to send him away until King's College. I just want to give him more time to be around Theodosia. Lastly, I gave up trying to find a ballroom that existed in the 18th century, so the Angeline Ballroom is a fictional ballroom in NYC. Don't go correcting me. I know it's not real, I made it up. (Oh my god, so many notes, sorry) At one point, Philip gets uncomfortable with the closeness of the dancing. In the 18th century, waltzing was found inappropriate because of how close couples danced.**

It was the night of the ball, and Philip was putting on his best suit in the mirror. He smiled as he combed out his mass of curls. He was going to see Theodosia, which he hasn't seen since what seemed like forever. He practically floated out of his room, and down into the parlor. Eliza and Angie greeted him with a grin.

"What made you so chipper?", asked Eliza.

"I'm just excited, can't I be excited?", asked Philip, grinning even harder.

"Of course. Now let's get going, we're going to miss the coach," said Eliza. "Bye, Angelica. Thank you for taking care of the children!"

"It's no problem," called Angelica. She was in another room playing with the rest of the Hamilton children. Alexander came in, fixing his collar. Everyone went quiet.

"How do I look?", he asked, oblivious to the silent tone of his family members.

"Fine,", replied Eliza. She quickly pushed Philip and Angie out the door. "We have to go. Now." Alexander nodded, now realizing the cold shoulder he was getting. He followed behind his family into the coach waiting in the street.

* * *

The family finally arrived at the Angeline Ballroom. It was a grand ballroom indeed with stunning architecture. It had many chiseled pillars and carefully painted canvases. Many couples were dancing and talking. It was a very lively Winter Ball. Angie went over to join some of her friends she knew from school, while Philip left to find Theodosia. He hated leaving his mother alone with his father, but he figured they might as well start trying to reconcile. He searched around until he noticed her in the back. But wait. Theodosia was dancing with another boy. Philip tried hard not to get jealous. He never was her partner in the first place, but Philip thought Theodosia knew they had something. To Philip's luck, the boy walked away from Theodosia to grab drinks. Philip swiftly advanced towards her.

"Theo?", asked Philip. Theodosia's eyes lit up when she noticed Philip. "Who was that you were dancing with?" Theodosia got uncomfortable.

"Philip, I am ever so sorry. I know you invited me to this ball. My father set me up with this man, Joseph Alston, despite my protest."

"Theo, I-," Philip tried to say something before being cut off my Theodosia. She placed a finger to his lips to quiet him. She gave him a smug smile as she led him into the far back of the ballroom. "Theo, you have a date!"

"Shh, he's preoccupied right now. Do you know how to dance?" Philip nodded, left speechless from Theodosia's risky behavior. "Good." Theodosia took his hand and they danced the night away. Joseph, who had originally been courted with Theodosia, moved on to other women, not acknowledging the dancing pair.

"Theo, where is your father?", questioned Philip, curious why he hadn't been scolded yet.

"I told him to take the night off. He truly believes Joseph will protect me. The same one who's off dancing with other girls," scoffed Theodosia. "Where are yours? Isn't your father against this, too?"

"They're here," replied Philip. He sighed. "He is busy finding ways to mend the relationship with my mother to worry about anything else."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," apologized Theodosia, embarrassed she brought up the subject again.

"It's all right," said Philip. To his surprise, Theodosia leaned into him to the point she was practically hugging him. "Theo," he whispered. "This is inappropriate for a ballroom situation."

"Philip, it's fine. No one has paid any attention to us anyway." Philip finally gave in and danced with Theodosia the way she wanted. The quiet of the night created an almost romantic atmosphere. They danced until Angie came over to tell them it was time to leave.

"Philip, Theo-," Angie stared at the dancing couple. She gave an obvious cough to bring attention to herself. "Philip, Ma would not approve of the closeness of that dancing! We need to go. I hope to see you again, Theo." She gave a little curtsey, and took Philip's arm. He shifted his arm out of her grasp.

"Give us a minute. Tell Ma I'll be there quickly." Angie gave an annoyed sigh at her brother and walked away. He took Theodosia's hands. "Theo, write me letters. I don't care what our fathers say. We'll find a way." He then kissed her hand, and walked away leaving Theodosia blushing.

* * *

A week later, Philip received a letter from Theodosia. He quickly tore the wax seal off, and pulled out the letter. It smelled like roses. Philip thought Theodosia must've perfumed it. He carefully unfolded the letter, eager to read it.

 _Dearest Philip,_

 _My father finally gave in! I told him the story of Joseph Alston, and how he abandoned me. I must admit, I exaggerated it a little. I just want to be in contact with you again. Anyway, I told him Joseph abandoned me for other girls, and you came and made sure I was alright. My father was finally reasonable, and said that you were a good gentleman to do such thing. He said I was allowed to be in contact with you again, as long as you didn't interfere with any affairs between our fathers. I was so excited, I ran straight away to my bedroom to write you this! Please write to me. I'd love to receive letters from you! I had a wonderful night at the ball. Thank you._

 _Yours,_

 _Theodosia Burr_

Philip hugged the letter to his chest, getting a waft of the rose-scented perfume. He ran to his bedroom. He slid into his desk chair and pulled out his best ink. He wrote down a letter for Theodosia, with the biggest smile upon his face.


	14. The Letters

**(This takes place after the letter Philip receives the letter from Theodosia in chapter 12) By the way, I love all your comments and support. Thank you! It makes me so happy to read them.**

 **Philip's Letter:**

 _Dearest Theodosia,_

 _I had a wonderful night at the ball with you as well. I cannot emphasize how glad I am that I can be in contact with you. I'm not quite sure how my father will react to this, but I'll find ways to hide these letters for now. How are you? I feel it's been so long since we've actually talked. I missed it. Angie would like to see you again, she tells me. She wasn't quite sure if she could speak to me because you were dancing with Joseph, and then me. To be honest, I'd like to see you again. Have any ideas in mind? Write me._

 _Yours,_

 _Philip Hamilton_

 **Theodosia's Letter:**

 _Dearest Philip,_

 _I'd love to see Angie again! I'd love to meet all your siblings to be perfectly honest. I bet they're as wonderful as you. Most of all, I'd love to see you. I have the best idea. Come see me at the Frost Fair, downtown, on December 23. That's in two days, though I'm sure you know that. We'll have lots of fun! I've been before. It's the greatest town fair I've ever been to, to be perfectly honest. I have too missed our talks. Tell Angie I'm sorry she felt she could not see me. She could've saved me from that awkward date with Joseph Alston. I wish you and your family well. Have a good holiday._

 _Yours,_

 _Theodosia Burr_

 ** _Philip's Letter:_**

 _Dearest, Theodosia,_

 _This Frost Fair sounds perfect! Angie says she forgives you, but she wasn't offended in anyway. You're perfectly fine. My other siblings are probably the last thing similar to me. I'm sure they'd love to meet you, though. I wish you and your father well, as well. I'm sorry if this letter is a bit short, I'm much too excited to write words down. Wear your best dress. I'd love to see you in it._

 _Yours,_

 _Philip Hamilton_


	15. Chapter 13

Theodosia smiled as she put on her best dress, as Philip requested. He could be so flirty sometimes, but Theodosia felt the need to impress him for some strange reason she could not place a finger on. She sighed thinking about Philip. She couldn't help but feel the almost peculiar feeling of affection for him, but she tried to shake it away. They were just friends. Still, she couldn't help but wonder. Why had Philip been so flirty with her? Why had he wanted to dance with _her,_ out of all the other girls, at the ball. No matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts back into her head, they kept returning. She just sighed and finished putting her dress on. And a bit of rose-colored lipstick. She had no reason she couldn't look presentable, right? She finally slipped into her heels, and walked to the door. Her father was there, waiting for her.

"Theo," started Burr. Theodosia tried to stay as calm as she could, knowing what was coming next. "Just be careful, around that boy. I know I said I was being silly for keeping you from him, but don't get into any mischief. I'm just being cautious. Most importantly, have fun. I love you, Theo."

"I'll be safe, I promise," said Theodosia. She stood on the tip of her toes, and kissed her father's forehead. "I love you, too. Goodbye!" She grabbed a small handbag, and happily ran out the door.

"Wait," yelled Burr. "Is that your best dress? Theo?" Theodosia just giggled and kept on walking downtown.

* * *

Theodosia found Philip standing near a tall apple tree by the entrance to the Frost Fair. She waltzed over to him. "Philip! Over here!" Philip's eyes lit up when he noticed his friend waving over at him. He approached her with a wide grin.

"Hello, Ms. Theodosia," he replied, a bit flirtatiously. He gave a little bow, which made Theodosia giggle.

"Oh, Philip. You're such a fox. Speaking of, in the last letter you letter you sent me, I noticed a comma you wrote into the middle of a phrase." Philip blushed.

"Oh did I?", he asked. Theodosia couldn't tell if he meant it, or not. Her heart started to flutter.

"I changed the meaning, you know. Did you intend this? Instead of Dearest Theodosia, you wrote Dearest, comma, Theodosia." Philip looked flustered. "Philip?"

"Oh look," Philip said, eager to change the subject. He pointed towards a man playing a lively song on a fiddle. "Music. Would you care for this dance?" Philip reached out his hand to Theodosia. She wanted to know if he had intended to place the comma, but how could she say no to Philip. She nodded, and Philip swept her off her feet. They danced for what seemed like hours. It was all too perfect. Philip later bought Theodosia a locket engraved with a _T_ for Christmas. She instantly put it on, letting Philip help her. "I'll write you a poem to put in here."

"I'd like that Philip, thank you," Theodosia replied. She twisted the locket charm around with her fingers. "I need to get you something for Christmas, too!" Before Philip could protest, Theodosia dragged him into a small gift shop. She looked around some, before finally settling on a leather-bound journal. She purchased it and thrust it towards Philip in excitement as soon as they got outside. "For writing poems and such! Merry Christmas, Philip!"

Philip took the journal with such elation. "This is just amazing, Theo. Thank you!" He hugged Theodosia. The hug should've felt friendly, but the two couldn't help feeling more. "I love it."

Theodosia could not keep thinking about this sensation she was feeling anymore. She couldn't believe it, but it all just poured out. "Philip. We _both_ know something feels different. If you understand what I mean. It used to be cute and friendly, but I just can't shake away the notion that there is something more here. We were just friends once, but now we're just lying to ourselves. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Theodosia plopped down on a nearby bench in distress. Philip sat beside her.

"Theodosia. I haven't told you something," said Philip, scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to college. King's College."

"Oh, you're leaving again?", asked Theodosia. She was getting quite upset.

"Theo, I didn't finish what I was saying. It's alright, King's is about 15 minutes from my house. I could even walk there if I pleased. I just didn't tell you what you told me, because I'd like to focus on my studies. I want you to know, I feel the same way." Philip gave her another hug. To Theodosia, the hug felt warmer than usual. She just stayed like that with him for a long time.

"I wore my best dress for you," Theodosia whispered.

"It looks wonderful on you," replied Philip. "I know staying like this is nice, but the fair will be over soon. I'll walk you home?"

"Sure," agreed Theodosia. She was sad to leave the embrace, but she knew it'd have to happen at one point. Philip took Theodosia's hand and walked her all the way back to the Burr household.

"Goodnight, Ms. Burr." Philip gave a little bow again.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hamilton." Theodosia blew Philip a kiss, which made him blush the deepest shade of red. Philip walked home, humming the tune he had danced to with Theodosia. He rubbed the journal with his fingers. It reminded him of Theodosia, which he liked. He'd write her the best poem possible when he got home.


	16. Chapter 14

**Just to clear anything up, it's the year 1797.**

Philip didn't just write Theodosia one letter, he wrote her many. He got to see her so many more times now, whether it was casually or by request. He even found himself tagging along with Angie when she was going on an outing with Theodosia, which Angie absolutely hated. Philip didn't see that annoyance, though. Angie could tell that he was blinded by love, whether he'd admit it or not. At the moment, Philip was busy drafting another letter to no other than Theodosia. He was to go off to King's college in September, and he only had a month left before his schooling hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd still be around to see his family and friends, but Philip knew college would have some impact on his time. For some reason, Philip felt this letter had to be perfect. He had already created a mountain of letters he deemed not good enough for Theodosia. Philip finalized the letter by signing it off with a signature. He read over it so many times, it probably was not necessary. He decided it was the best it was going to get. He carefully folded the parchment into an envelope. He poured on the hot wax and stamped in a seal with complete precision. It was ready to send.

* * *

"Theo, dear!", called Aaron Burr. His daughter, Theodosia hurried down the stairs.

"Yes, Daddy? What is it?", asked his daughter with eager eyes. She noticed the envelope in his hand. "Is that from Philip?"

"I'm afraid so," he said. He reluctantly handed the letter to Theodosia.

"You can be so stubborn!", scolded Theodosia. "Give that stupid feud up!" Theodosia decided to just avoid her father's tenacious persona, and sped into the parlor room. She broke the seal, and excitedly pulled the letter out of the envelope.

 _My Dearest Theodosia,_

 _How is my brilliant girl doing? I miss you. I know that's silly, judging I saw you two weeks ago. I just revel being in the presence of you. As I believe you're aware, I'm off to King's College next month. I fear we will not get as much time to spend together. I was hoping to get some time with you. Just you and me. At the park. Please come. I want to soak in the time I spend with you. Also, I apologize for tagging along at your outings with Angie. I realize how annoying that was to her now. I'll see you tomorrow?_

 _Yours._

 _Philip Hamilton_

Theodosia's heart skipped a beat. Did Philip just ask her on a date? No. This is just a kind of goodbye outing. Right? Theodosia reread the letter a thousand times more, each time bringing her such excitement. She could not wait for the next day to come, that she quickly ate her supper and went to bed. Just to make it all come faster.

* * *

The gold, brown, maroon, and orange autumn leaves fell from the canopies of the trees. A brisk wind danced throughout the atmosphere. Philip quietly waited, sitting on a park bench. He scanned the area for any sign of Theodosia. It had been three minutes, but he felt he had been sitting on that park bench for centuries. Finally, he heard the crumple of fallen leaves. Theodosia was making her way over to Philip, putting a dance in her steps. Philip could not take his eyes off her. He was almost caught in a trance, until Theodosia walked up to him.

"Philip!", she exclaimed. She waved, her face had a broad smile on as she did so. "How do you do?"

"Quite well, thank you. How are you today, Miss Theodosia?", asked Philip.

"Good, thanks," replied Theodosia. She walked over to where Philip was sitting, and relaxed on the bench next to him. "The park is beautiful today. Autumn has come early this year it seems."

"Yes. But not as beautiful as-." Philip caught himself mid-sentence, but it was too late. Theodosia had heard. She blushed until she was the same color as the fall leaves.

"Philip, you flirt!", she teased. She went to smile at Philip, but they suddenly locked eyes. For a second, nothing mattered anymore. A feeling of butterflies filled their stomachs, and a strange feeling suffused their hearts. And then it happened, just like out of a storybook. Philip leaned in closer, until their lips met. Theodosia wasn't sure what to do, it was all so sudden. But she soon felt the warmth of the embrace, and leaned in herself. Though the world seemed to stop, the kiss lasted a mere few seconds before parting. Theodosia was blushing, and Philip seemed flustered, but they both had a wide smile across their faces.

Philip was the first to break the subtle silence. "Theo, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Don't be," replied Theodosia. She grabbed Philip's hand, in which he did not resist. "It was more than perfect. Thank you."

"Your welcome?", replied Philip, still a bit muddled.

"Our dads are going to kill us if they find out," provoked Theodosia. Philip didn't find it funny. He ran his fingers through his curly mass of hair in sudden realization.

"Our dads are going to kill us if they find out! Theo, this isn't funny. I just put you in more danger." Philip tried to apologize, but Theodosia shushed him with her finger.

"You can't have anything without a bit of risk. Relax Philip. Nobody needs to know. Well, maybe Angie. But no one else needs to know of this, calm down!" Philip softened his worried face, giving in to Theodosia. Theodosia smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

"So," started Philip. He studied Theodosia's beaming profile. He had to be with her, even if the world was against it. "Does this mean, I don't know, we're together. Like _together_ , together?"

"If I am right at what you're getting at," replied Theodosia, "yes we are indeed together, together." Theodosia stared at the setting sun. It was getting late, she had to go. "Walk me home?"

"Certainly, Theo," agreed Philip. Together they walked side by side out of the park.

"Don't forget me while you're at college," said Theodosia. He'd only be fifteen minutes away, but she didn't want to lose what they just formed because Philip was too busy with his schoolwork.

"I would never!", said Philip. And with that, he quickly pecked Theodosia on the cheek. Theodosia smiled.

"Good," she replied. They finally came around to the Burr household. They made sure no signs of romantic interest were shown, in case of watchful eyes. "This is my house. Thank you, Philip, for walking me. Have a good time at King's." She waved goodbye, and hurriedly ran to the door. Philip sighed. He loved that girl, and would continue to no matter the consequences it brought to him.


	17. Chapter 15

**Fun Fact!: In real life, Philip actually was pummeled by school work. This is actually thanks to his father, who expected so much out of him, and instructed intense schooling. Because of all of the work he had to do, he found himself with free time only on weekend afternoons and holidays. Poor Philip.**

Philip didn't know what to do. He had promised Theodosia he'd see her again, but it was already almost Christmas and he hadn't even written her one letter since their park outing. He was excelling in his classes, but that's only because he took the time to do his school work, plus the extracurricular his father gave him. He only ever found time for himself on weekend afternoons, which he normally just spent sleeping. Philip had just finished the essay he had to write for one of his classes, and was heading home. He had a headache, and was beyond tired. When he finally got home, he hurried up to his bedroom, not even stopping to say hello to his parents. He fell asleep. Just one more day of college, and he'd finally have Christmas break.

* * *

Philip watched his professor clean up all his books and papers. He erased all the words off the chalkboard. Philip calmly waited for his professor to dismiss the class. He tried to focus on the textbook in front of him, but all he could think about was the break awaiting him. And Theodosia! He'd see her again. She was probably so mad at him. He worried Theodosia would just turn him away for not making time for her. Dwelling in his thoughts, Philip actually passed the time. His professor finally said the golden words. "Class dismissed! Have a good Holiday everyone!" Philip quickly cleaned up his books an papers. He shot up out of his seat, and bolted out of the classroom. Free at last! He ran all the way home. He was greeted by a smiling Eliza at the door.

"Philip! My love, how was school?", asked Eliza. Philip smiled. It was nice to see his parents for once, without hurrying up to his bedroom to sleep.

"It was good, tiring, but good. It's nice to see you, Ma!" Philip went over to hug her mother. "Where is Pa?"

Eliza sighed. She had forgiven him for the most part, but he was still a bitter subject. "Upstairs in his office." Philip nodded. He kissed his mother on her forehead, and went upstairs. He knocked on the door of his father's office.

"Come in!", replied the voice of Alexander Hamilton. Philip creaked open the door, with a smile on his face. Hamilton's face lit up to see his son. "My son!" He got up out of his seat to hug Philip. Philip awkwardly hugged him back. Noticing the tension, Hamilton said, "Look, I know you'll never forgive me. I-"

"Can we just put it all behind us?", asked Philip. Hamilton nodded. "It's nice to see you and Ma."

"As it is to see you, Philip. How was school?", asked Hamilton.

"Fine. It was pretty tiring, but I'm top in all my classes." Hamilton smiled, happy to know his son was excelling in his schooling. He then grew a smug smile on his face.

"Have you met any ladies?", Hamilton teased. Philip awkwardly tensed. He didn't know what to say. He already had a special lady in his life, so he hadn't exactly gone searching while off campus. He couldn't tell him about Theodosia though.

"Not any that I'm interested in," Philip replied. It wasn't really a lie. Hamilton frowned.

"Oh well," he said. "Angie probably would like to see you." Philip nearly forgot about his siblings! He nodded, and ran out of the office. Angie was in the piano room, helping some of Philip's other siblings on the piano. Baby William was sitting on Eliza's lap, who was now sitting in a chair in the back of the room. When Philip's siblings noticed him standing in the entryway, their eyes lit up.

"Philip!", exclaimed Angie. She got up off the piano bench, and rushed to see her beloved brother. The younger Hamilton children followed behind. They all smiled to see their brother really home from his studies. Eliza smiled, William in her arms. "It is so good to see you, for more than 5 minutes at least." Philip guiltily scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," apologized Philip. Angie made a hand motion as if to say, "It doesn't matter now." She came over to him, and gave him a hug.

In Philip's ear, she whispered, "Theo told me about you two." Philip blushed.

"Can I speak to you privately?", he asked. Angie nodded. "I'm going up to my room, I'm tired out! Nice seeing you all." With that, he hurried up to his bedroom.

"Um, so am I. Bye!" The Hamilton family looked confused to why they looked so hurried to go upstairs, but just decided it didn't matter anymore and went back to what they were doing before. Angie walked into Philip's room. Philip quickly closed the door behind them. "So, about The-" Before Angie could finish, Philip clamped a hand over her mouth.

"SHHHH! Pa is in a room across the hall. He cannot hear. Do you hear me?", whispered Philip. Angie nodded. Philip broke down. He sat down with a thud onto his bed. "Is Theo mad at me?"

"Why'd she be mad at you?", asked Angie.

"You know," replied Philip. "I haven't seen her since- since the park trip. She probably hates me."

"Philip," said Angie. She sat down next to her brother. "She isn't mad at you. A bit disappointed you haven't even written her, but not mad."

"Angie, I love her. No one else but you will support such idea, though." Philip sighed. Angie looked up at him with sad eyes.

"If you love this girl, Philip, go get her! Love is a powerful force. Don't let other's doubts keep you from it." Philip nodded.

"Thanks, Angie. I do love her, especially because I kissed her." Angie's eyes widened.

"YOU KISS-", Angie caught herself. " _You kissed her?_ ", she whispered.

"I thought you knew!", replied Philip. "No one can know Angie, do you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go fix myself a snack. Write Theodosia a letter, why don't you?" Angie got up and left the room. Philip advanced towards his desk and got work.

* * *

"Theo!", yelled Burr. His daughter came down from upstairs.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Philip has written you another one of his letters." Theodosia smiled. She took the letter from her father's grasp, and ran back up to her bedroom to read it. She sat on her bed, and tore the letter open.

 _My Dearest Theodosia,_

 _How are you Theo? I miss you dearly. You are all I ever think about at school. Please don't hate me. I am so sorry that I have not seen you since the park outing, much less written you a letter. I feel I could have made more time to you. Again, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to forgive me. It is almost Christmas. If you are not terribly angry at me, I'd like to invite you to the Frost Fair. To think it has been a year since we told each other our feeling for each other! I'm excited to see you there, love._

 _Yours,_

 _Philip Hamilton_

Theodosia's heart fluttered. The fair was in two days. Theodosia danced around the room in excitement. She'd see Philip again!


End file.
